


kedai kopi di pinggiran kota

by antahberantah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Coffee, Gen, Strangers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: kedai kopi itu letaknya di pinggiran kota. di kedai itu, orang-orang datang dan pergi. kebanyakan dari mereka datang dengan keluh kesah serta resah, yang kemudian dibilas habis dengan secangkir kopi. setelahnya mereka pergi, kembali kepada pelik dan liku kehidupan masing-masing.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	kedai kopi di pinggiran kota

##

kedai kopi itu letaknya di pinggiran kota. halaman depannya dipenuhi tanaman hias. kursi dan meja berjajar rapi, begitu juga dengan pigura berisi kata-kata dan karikatur yang menggantung di dinding. warna cokelat mendominasi sebagian besar perabot.

yang paling berkesan tentu aroma kopi. begitu harum dan memikat. menguar penuhi udara, lalu masuk ke dalam paru-paru dan menjadi candu. selebihnya hanya manusia dan kisah-kisah yang mereka bawa.

lonceng yang menggantung apik di pintu kedai kopi itu sering berdenting. pertanda kalau orang-orang datang dan pergi. kebanyakan dari mereka datang dengan keluh kesah serta resah, yang kemudian dibilas habis dengan secangkir kopi. setelahnya mereka pergi, kembali kepada pelik dan liku kehidupan masing-masing.

christopher menyaksikan itu semua dibalik meja tempat ia menyajikan kopi. ia saumpama gundukan lumpur di dasar sungai, mengendap dan menetap, menyaksikan air yang terus mengalir menuju hilir.

hidup christopher sederhana. pagi pukul delapan ia akan membuka kedai kopi ini, menyiapkan bahan-bahan, mengelap meja, menata perabot, dan sesekali memangkas tanaman hias di halaman depan yang mulai panjang dahannya. setelahnya ia akan membuat kopi untuk orang-orang itu—yang terus datang dan pergi.

tapi, selain jago membuat kopi, christopher juga ahli dalam mendengarkan. Ia mendengarkan dengan khidmat, tanpa menyela, tanpa mengomentari.

ia tahu, orang-orang yang sering meracau tidak jelas selagi menunggu kopi milik mereka jadi adalah orang-orang yang tengah lelah. mereka tidak butuh saran apalagi tanggapan, mereka hanya butuh telinga untuk dipinjam. dan christopher dengan senang hati meminjamkan telinganya.

maka, sama pula kasusnya dengan yang terjadi malam ini. jarum jam telah menunjuk angka sepuluh, mau tak mau christopher pun mengelap peluh, lalu berjalan ke depan pintu untuk membalik tanda _open_ menjadi _closed_.

disempatkannya untuk menengadah ke arah langit yang tengah menangis ditemani oleh petir yang meledak bengis.

pintu hampir saja ditutup ketika seorang lelaki dengan badan basah kuyup berlari menghampiri christopher, mencekal tangannya yang tengah menarik gagang pintu.

“jangan tutup dulu, biarkan aku jadi pelanggan terakhirmu hari ini,” lelaki itu berkata, suaranya gemetar—mungkin karena kedinginan.

christopher mengiyakan, tak tega dengan tampilan lelaki di depannya ini. selain badannya yang basah kuyub, matanya juga terlihat kuyu, rambut warna silvernya berantakan, mencuat ke sana sini. jaket kulit yang dikenakanya pun telah robek di beberapa bagian. tapi wajah tampan dan bebas keriputnya masih kentara, christopher taksir umurnya masih muda—lebih muda dari dirinya.

“masuklah, akan kuambilkan handuk.”

lelaki itu kemudian duduk di depan _counter bar_ , jaket kulitnya di lepas, menyisakan kaus tipis warna hitam. tak lama, christopher kembali dengan sebuah handuk dan sweter lama miliknya.

“keringkan tubuhmu, lalu pakailah sweter itu,” titah christopher. ia berjalan menuju tempatnya membuat kopi.

“milikmu?” tanya pemuda itu.

“ya,” jawab chirtopher tanpa menolehkan kepala, fokus pada mesin pembuat kopi miliknya.

“terimakasih.”

dua cangkir kopi terletak manis di atas meja. tanpa camilan apa-apa—hari ini semua manisan telah habis. christopher mendudukkan diri di samping lelaki itu, mengistirahatkan diri.

setelahnya lenggang. kedua insan dalam kedai itu saling diam. hanya ada suara seruput kopi sesekali.

“kenapa kedai kopi? kenapa bukan yang lain?” celetuk lelaki itu. handuk masih bertengger di atas rambutnya yang setengah basah. sweter milik christopher melilit tubuhnya begitu pas.

“ingin saja, lagipula, kopi sedang tren di kalangan anak muda,” christopher menjawab sekenanya.

lelaki itu mendecih, “membosankan. kukira aku akan mendengar jawaban ala-ala folosofi darimu.”

“kenapa bereskpektasi begitu?” kali ini giliran christopher yang bertanya.

“entah. wajahmu terlihat seperti itu.”

“seperti itu bagaimana?”

“seperti om-om lanjut usia yang suka ceramah dan lontarkan kata-kata mutiara,” jawaban lelaki itu buat chirtopher tergelak.

cangkir kopi bertubrukan dengan cawan, menghasilkam bunyi denting yang nyaring. lelaki itu menandaskan minumannya, sedang milik chirtopher masih penuh tak tersentuh.

“menurutmu, kalau aku pergi jauh—jauh sekali dari kota ini, apa akan ada yang mempertanyakan eksistensiku?”

chritopher sama sekali tak tahu apa motif lelaki itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang begitu _random_. pun christopher tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu. maka dia hanya diam.

“apa menurutmu, apabila aku berpapasan dengan seseorang di kota ini setelah lama pergi, mereka akan mengingatku?” lelaki itu bertanya lagi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada christopher.

“mungkin akan ada yang mengingatmu jika kau kembali sebagai dirimu. tidak tahu kalau jadi orang lain,” jawab christopher pada akhirnya.

lelaki itu terkekeh kecil, kepalanya menengadah. ia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, barangkali air mata—supaya tidak tumpah.

“menjadi diriku? diriku yang seperti rumput meranggas ini?”

“barangkali kau hanya butuh dipangkas,” kata christopher.

“apanya yang dipangkas?”

“tidak tahu. mungkin egomu, atau mungkin ketidakpercayaan dirimu, atau bisa jadi rambutmu yang awut-awutan itu.”

lelaki itu tergelak. sangat keras. suara tawanya yang renyah memenuhi kedai yang sudah sepi, terdengar semakin merdu dengan rintik hujan yang menimpa tanah pelan.

tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki itu berdiri. jaket kulitnya yang masih basah diraih, selembar uang ditarik dari dalam sakunya lalu diletakkan di atas meja.

“hei, kakak barista,” christopher menaikkan salah satu alisnya pada panggilan itu, “namaku lee felix. terimakasih atas kopi dan sweter yang hangat ini."

sama seperti kebanyakan orang-orang, lee felix pergi begitu saja, melewati rintik gerimis. sama seperti kebanyakan orang, lee felix meninggalkan sebuah kisah di kedai ini.

setelah malam itu, lee felix tak pernah kembali ke kedai kopi di pinggiran kota itu. christopher sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana nasib felix, tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar pergi, atau justru berubah pikiran dan menetap di kota ini.

setelah malam itu, keberadaan lee felix menjadi sebuah misteri.

bertahun-tahun terlewati dan christopher sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar lee felix—memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari sebuah interaksi dengan orang asing?

apapun yang terjadi pada lee felix, christopher hanya ingin ia tahu, bahwa ada satu orang yang mengingatnya di kota ini. bahwa seorang barista di kedai kopi pinggiran kota mengingatnya sebagai seorang lelaki aneh yang jadi pelanggan terakhirnya di sebuah malam hujan petir.

christopher hanya ingin lee felix tahu bahwa dirinya diingat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
